


Koby Beef Status

by OMG2005



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Christmas Vacation, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG2005/pseuds/OMG2005
Summary: The setting is way after Gallavich's current timeline, they are married living together taking care of Yev, sharing custody.Yev's on Christmas break staying with Gallavich, however this is their first vacation in a while and its a much needed bonding time for everyone.Life happens
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich, Svetlana Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich
Kudos: 12





	1. Koby Beef Status

Yev was relentless, Ian thought. 

He was now thinking of ways to get Mickey back for suggesting he tag along with him to grocery shop, for “bonding time” since he was on Holiday break. 

Ian huff, it was almost Christmas he thought, “okay Yev but you can only pick 3 colors, we aren’t rich”

The look Yev had in his eyes, just pulled at Ian heart strings, he loved this kid and that look made it worth it to him.

He just rushed and squished his face into Ian thigh, wrapping his arms around so tight, “Thanks daddy” Yev said.

At the risk of starting to cry in the middle of a store, he shook Yev off

“Let pick some colors, so we can get home and show Tato ”Ian said  
With that he let go and moved closer to the frosting colors and picked up different ones. 

Ian knew he was going to have to help Yev choose, he was just like Mickey when it came to explaining or expressing what he wanted. 

“Okay Yev, how about we start with what do you want your gingerbread man to be dressed with or look like. 

Ian glanced at Yev waiting for an answer, all he saw was Yev’s little face looking like he was thinking really hard…

“How about we decorate them like normal gingerbread man daddy, with white buttons” said Yev with a smile

Ian smiled at him, “whatever you want to do” thinking to himself how similar the two love of his life were, both just gorgeous, simple and complex. 

He reached for the white glaze for piping, and some colored sprinkles while looking down and winking at Yev. 

“I think we’re all done right? Let’s go checkout so we can get home” said Ian

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mickey walked up to Ian who was standing in kitchen putting food away ‘He just needed Ian’s body heat’, he thought  
he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, 

“How did I know, you would cave? ….. “gosh, he has you wrapped tight, around that dirty little finger of his huh” said mickey.  
“Shut it, Mickey” said Ian, as he turned around to fully embrace Mickey.

‘Warm, comfortable and all mine for 2 weeks straight’ though Ian  
“Ian, too tight” while Mickey wiggled, Ian released his hold on Mickey not realizing he was squeezing.

“What’s your deal?” Mickey said looking concerned. He didn’t want to fight with Ian, not while they had this much need time together. “Was it me saying Yev should go with you?” huff Mickey

“No, come here” Ian said while he reached for Mickey,  
Mickey went willingly, and re-embraced Ian’s torso. ‘He smelt good’ he though. 

Ian hugged Mickey, tucking his face into the cease of his neck, kiss him along the top of his shoulder

Mickey moved his neck to accommodate Ian more. ‘He missed this, he missed their times together just doing nothing but being with each other’ he thought

Their life was way too busy, with Ian working nights and him caring for Yev while working part time with a blacksmith, all thanks to his parole office.  
After his mandatory time, the owner really like Mickey, well he like his dedication and work ethics. He probably would say that his attitude is something only a certain person can deal with. 

He was southside, he knew how hard it was to go legit. Mickey need that. No way was he ever going to be separated from Ian or Yev again. 

Shaking his head, he realized Ian was now looking at him, “Whatcha thinking about there”? smirked Ian.

Mickey didn’t want to reply at least not with words, he just wanted to get closer to Ian. He raised his arms around Ian’s neck, and lick his lips while looking him in the eyes.  
‘That feeling will never get old’ he thought  
That feeling…got him excited, aroused, showed him to feel happiness and knowing it was just him, it has always been his Ian.

He tilted his head up and brushed Ian’s lips with his, Ian reacted quickly just like Mickey knew he would, Ian pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.  
A wanting, hungry kiss.

Ian moved his hand up, placing it behind Mickeys neck, pushing him closer, locking him into the kiss.

‘Fuck’ Mickey thought, he needed this from Ian. 

Mickey was the one who broke the kiss, grasping for air quickly, 

Mickey looked up at Ian, seeing that look he loved on his face “where’s Yev?” Ian asked in a breathless tone. 

“Doing homework” Mickey said breathless

Mickey looked up at Ian, seeing that look he loved on his face “where’s Yev?” Ian asked in a breathless tone. 

“Doing homework” mickey said breathless

Ian grabbed Mickey, dragging him to the back of the house to the laundry room. 

Mickey was mumbling that they couldn’t while Yev was awake, 

Ian pulls them into the room and closes the door, locking it from the inside, and grabbing Mickey turning him around swiftly to pushing him up against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hot and steamy in the laundry room of the Gallavich home, but it isn't the dryer.

Ian grabbed mickey, dragging him to the back of the house to the laundry room.   
Mickey was mumbling that they couldn’t while Yev was awake, 

Ian pulls them into the room and closes the door, turning the door lock from the inside, and grabbing Mickey turning him around swiftly to pushing him up against the door. 

Ian moved quick, pulling down Mickey’s basketball shorts and boxers, then doing the same to himself. 

Mickey keep saying this wasn’t a good idea, and that they should wait   
Ian wasn’t having it, he was so keyed up now, he needed to be inside of Mickey, touching skin to skin with him. 

He knew he would last long, it had been too long already. 

“Ssssshhhhh, you’ll thank me in a bit” 

Ian wrapped one arm around Mickey reaching up, lightly gripping and squeezing on Mickey neck from the front, 

Ian started giving him quick pecks on his shoulder, kissing his way to his neck, using his hand to hold Mickey right where he wanted him

Mickey bite his lip when he heard Ian sucking on his fingers, he knew what was coming next. 

Mickey’s breathing quickens, trying to hold in the moans from Ian, who was already moving his fingers inside him opening him up, scissoring his fingers around. 

Mickey couldn’t help himself, he started moving against Ian’s fingers wanting more

“You’re such a good little slut, so needy and willing, I like seeing the way how your body response to me” he spoke in a low deep voice in Mickey’s ear. Sucking on Mickey’s neck, and tightening his grip on Mickey’s throat, he pushed another finger inside of him, opening him up as gentle as he can without rushing

Mickey leans back rubbing against Ian, while letting out a chatter of cuss words 

He loved when Ian got like this. 

Ian bite down gently on Mickey neck, making Mickey more worked up 

He could tell Mickey was raring to go, it didn't take much, it never did when they were like this 

There was only so much of Ian’s long scissoring fingers, opening him up, making room for his cock, that Mickey could take

Ian’s other hand dropped down Mickey’s body, wrapping around his cock, giving it the attention, he desperately craved

“Fuck Ian, I need you” Mickey whimpered out. 

He gave it a couple of pumps, already feeling it starting to leak

He released it when it was nice and hard in his hand, he loved feeling, touching, kissing his lover ...  
He need to be inside him

Using Mickey’s precum, Ian covered himself and the impatient boy’s throbbing hole

“Hurry up or am going to cum from this friction” Mickey barked

Ian didn’t even reply, he counters by pushing Mickey toward the door, letting his hand guide Mickey into the position he wanted. 

He closed his eyes when he felt Ian pushing up against his hole, unable to contain the moan

He braced both hands on the door, welcoming the brief pain 

Ian pushed into Mickey, using some slow sallow stokes, letting him adjust

Ian’s hands dropped to Mickey’s hips, bring his hands to grip the front side of Mickey’s hip, to pull him toward him as he thrusted  
Moving his feet into a wider stance for better leverage for his grip, he picks up the pace wanting more

“F U C K …” Mickey said while reach back to stabilize himself. Ian instantly responding to him, knew what Mickey wanted,

He gave a couple more stokes before not being able to stop himself from letting go of Mickey’s front side continuing his thrust 

“Damn Mickey” Ian panted, and grabbed his forearms pulling them behind Mickey’s back continuing to thrust into him deeper this time making Mickey a moaning mess

“Oh ..fuck Ian, right there, right…. fucking…. there”   
Ian fucking loved it, he loved hearing Mickey’s sultry voice like this, he sounded so sexy making him picked up the pace

He wanted to hear those little whimpering that turned him on every damn time, and Mickey wasn’t disappointing in the vocal area,  
Ian relished it an, enjoying the sounds he fucked out of Mickey 

he loved hearing Mickey’s moans matching his strokes, "I love the way I make you moan" he said

they both enjoy the noises their bodies made together 

Ian was taking pleasure in his hips hammering into Mickey’s ass…. 

‘Goddamn’ he thought   
“Shit Mickey am close, it’s been too long” he whined 

“That makes two of us,” Mickey said with his voice full of lust, as Ian began smacking and smashing their bodies together, holding him close to his body   
He felt the increase in body heat radiating off each other, both hungry for it, all of it

Ian adjusted himself, bring Mickey closer to his chest so he could wrap his arm across Mickey’s collarbones, “Spread your legs more” he uttered, Mickey moved quickly reaching back to touch Ian anywhere he could, as Ian stokes became long, deeper as he continued to pump into Mickey hard

Ian knew he couldn’t last long this way, being this close to Mickey, having free range to touch him everywhere, feeling Mickey muscles starting to clamp down on his cock

He knows mickey liked it like this, receiving hard pumps while Ian kept his hips close to him, deepening the penetration, bringing him closer to the edge.

That was all Mickey could take, “Kiss me” Mickey said moaned into it

Ian went in, capturing his lips, holding his neck, it got messy and wet but overwhelmingly hot

Tasting Ian, feeling that want, and lust in his kiss, knowing it was reserved just for him, he was going to lose it…it was a sensor overload for his body

Mickey’s began shaking and moaning, breathing hard while he let the feeling hit

Ian moved his hand to cover Mickey’s mouth, whispering for him to keep it down, while continuing to pump harder into him

That was it, ‘this position was amazing’, Mickey thought, blissing out, letting Ian just take it, take all of him. 

Ian knew Mickey was right there, he moved his hand from covering his mouth, to letting two fingers slip into Mickeys mouth, and he quickly felt the suction.

Ian knew Mickey was going to be cumming hard,   
“F U C K I N G, take it Ian” he shrieked 

‘Damn’ Ian thought, he fucking loved this man, he loved how turned out and slutty Mickey was and got just for him 

“I’m cumming Ian, Fuck” Mickey said 

Ian dropped his hand, quickly wrapping it around Mickey’s cock, as he whispered into Mickey’s ear,

“Let it go Mickey… I want it” begged Ian in the sexiest voice,   
he felt his hand getting wet and Mickey’s breathing quickening but then halted  
“That’s its Mickey” said Ian, trying to hold off on his own need,   
Mickey was panting, reaching down to cover Ian’s hand with his own to slow the pumps, not knowing how long his hand had been there, 

Ian let his cock go, know Mickey was sensitive while he was going through the aftershocks

He wanted to lose himself in his husband warmth, deep in it

Ian tucked his face into Mickeys neck, getting closer, causing Mickey to reach behind himself with his arm to keep Ian close while Ian's strokes became less rhythmic and wildly harder.   
He loved feeling Ian fall apart because of him, feeling him indulge in what was his. 

“Fuck Mickey, you have the koby beef of asses” he said while hearing his hips snap against Mickeys ass

“I fucking love it”   
Mickey reach back for Ian’s lips, capturing them in his, let Ian moan into his mouth

“God, I’am gonna cum" as he felt it hit quick, grabbing at Mickey tightly, feeling his cock pulsating inside if him

Mickey continued kissing Ian through his orgasm, feeling his stokes getting shallower and stopping shortly later 

Their kissing became less erratic and broken by small moans from both of them. 

Ian slapped Mickey’s ass cheek, “Fuck, this ass is going to be the death of me” he pulls out, both of them letting out gasps, 

Ian grabbed Mickey and turned him around to face him while wrapping his arms around Mickey

“It’s hot in here” Ian huffed

“fuck Gallagher, that was better than any fantasy my mind could have came up with, you’re a Goddamn holdout” …”that was …

"Intense and just what you needed" Ian finished

Mickey just shock his head thinking how the hell was Ian fucking Gallagher all his..


End file.
